Take Me Out Ala Akatsuki
by Carilla-Yvanovskie
Summary: Last Chapter! Updated!Tau Take Me Out khan? Itu lho acara cari mencari jodoh. Kebayang gak gimana jadinya kalo Akatsuki ikutan jadi peserta? Hmmm... ThreeShots RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : **AU, OOC, gaje, ancur porak poranda

**Disclaimer** : Berani sumpah, Naruto bukan punya author

**Take Me Out ala Akatsuki**

SROOOTTT…..SROOOOOTTT

Hidan nyemprotin parfum beraroma 7 rupa, ada rasa mangga busuk, duren lapuk, kembang katuk, jambu kelutuk, pokoknya segala jenis wewangian terkutuk.

Rambutnya dikasih gel biar tetep rapi and mengkilat.

Disebelahnya, tampak Itachi yang lagi ngaca, tapi Cuma diem aja. Cuma melototin bayangan dirinya sendiri.

"Hmmm, dilihat dari sudut manapun gue emang ganteng," gumam Itachi dengan suara yang datar tapi tak mengurangi kadar kenarsisan dalam kalimatnya tersebut.

Hidan yang ada disebelahnya langsung sweatdropped.

"Gantengan gue kemane-mane kaleee…" Ucap Hidan cukup dalam hati saja (demi keamanan dan ketentraman dirinya sendiri).

Sementara tak jauh dari mereka ada Kisame yang lagi sibuk ngegosokin cream pemutih keseluruh tubuhnya, biar kulitnya putih, gak biru lagi.

Lain cerita dengan Deidara yang masih berada diruangan itu juga. Dari tadi dia anteng ngecat kukunya pake kuteks warna item.

Gak jauh dari dia ada Pein yang lagi ngelapin piercingannya satu-satu dengan penuh ketelatenan dan kesabaran tingkat tinggi.

Sementara Sasori laen sendiri, orang mah sibuk dandanin diri, dia malah dandanin boneka Hirukonya. Tuh boneka dilap ampe mengkilap, trus disemprotin parfum segala, padahal tuch parfum wanginya 7 rupa (coba tebak parfum siapa?).

Zetsu dari tadi cengo' aja ngeliatin temen-temennya mendadak centil. Dengan posisi super nongkrong kayak orang lagi boker diperhatiinnya satu-satu teman-temannya itu.

"Kenapa kita gak bisa ikutan ya?" Tanya Zetsu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Elo siech bego, harusnya kemaren lo gak usah ngaku kalo kita tuch kanibal. Jadinya gak lolos audisi, kan." Jawab Zetsu.

"Iya, gue jadi nyesel, di antara semua anggota Akatsuki Cuma kita doank yang gak lolos audisi," Ucap Zetsu

"Heu-euh, bahkan si Tobi yang autis kritis aja bisa lolos, Komentar Zetsu sambil ngeliatin Tobi yang lagi nepuk-nepukin bedak di rambutnya (?).

"Padahal kita gak jelek-jelek amat, jelekan juga si Kakuzu. Tapi heran kok dia bisa masuk ya?" Zetsu masih bingung. Pandangannya dialihin ke Kakuzu yang sedang asyik ngitungin duit.

WATIIII eh WAIIITTTT

"Ada acara apa niech? Kok Akatsuki jadi pada centil gini siech? Trus audisi apaan yang diomongin Zetsu?" Author pura-pura bego.

"Mereka tuch lagi ikutan acara cari jodoh yang tayang tiap hari Jum'at di Indosiar, judul acaranya Take Me Out" jelas Konan yang tiba-tiba dah nemplok disebelah author. Author kaget.

"Truz kenapa lo gak ikutan?" Author masih pura-pura bego.

"Khan lo yang nyuruh gue biar gak ikutan, dasar author rese lo! Masa gue gak perform siech di fic ini?"

"Emang ceritanya lo lagi kemana? Kok bisa-bisanya ngijinin Pein ikut acara gituan?" Author keukeuh sumeureukeh pura-pura bego.

"Kok malah nanya gue siech? Khan elo authornya, gue bungkus juga lo pake kertas!" Konan ngamuk.

Author ngibrit.

Back to the story

"Para jombloers yang ada di Konoha inilah acara yang akan membawa Anda keluar dari kesendirian Anda. Inilah dia TAKE ME OUT. Kita sambut pembawa acara yang dapat meluluhlantakan hati para wanita, Chouji Akimichi!"(A/N: Author lupa openingnya Take Me Out tuch kayak gimana. Jadi Author mengarang bebas aja, harap maklum ya :D).

Keluarlah seorang cowok subur berpakaian jas abu-abu dengan celana panjang warna merah taik kuda *emang ada?*. Ditangannya ada sekantung kripik dan tentu saja sebuah microphone.

"Hai pemirsa mmm..mmm jumpa lagi bersama saya Chouji Akimichi dalam acara Take Me Out. Seperti biasa saya tak sendiri malam ini karena saya ditemani partner saya yang cantik mmm…mmm…Shizune!" Pria itu ngomong sambil ngunyah.

"Malam semuanya! Saya juga sudah ditemani madam cinta, madam Tsunade!. Bagaimana pendapat madam, apa yang akan terjadi malam ini?" Tanya cewek bergaun pengantin (?) bernama Shizune.

"Hmm, banyak. Malam ini hewan nocturnal akan keluar nyari makan, terus kebanyakan orang akan tidur, kecuali yang emang pengen begadang. Trus kira-kira jam 5 subuh nanti matahari akan terbit," Jawab madam Tsunade yang malam itu tampak anggun dalam balutan kebaya penuh payet di bagian dadanya. *sebenernya niech acara take me out apa kondangan siech?*.

Shizune sweatdropped mendengar jawaban madam Tsunade yang ajaib.

"Ok, eh..anu…baiklah pemirsa kita kembalikan ke Chouji!" Shizune masih belum sadar dari pengaruh ajian asal jeplaknya madam Tsunade.

Chouji yang udah dipanggil gak ngerespon apa-apa. Dia berdiri membelakangi penonton sambil ngemil nasi sebakul, 1 ekor ayam panggang lengkap sama lalapannya dicoel sambel terasi…hmmmm maknyus *author emang lagi ngidam pengen ayam panggang, hehe*

"Chouji!!!" Shizune mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk memanggil Chouji dan gak perlu waktu lama, Dia pun berhasil menarik perhatian Chouji setelah sebuah grand piano mendarat tepat disamping Chouji, Cuma kurang 1,76 cm lagi.

Chouji langsung nengok meskipun mulutnya masih ngunyah dan mukanya belepotan.

Penonton langsung sweatdropped.

"Ok, terimakasih Shizune-chan," Chouji ngedipin matanya sebelah. Shizune langsung kebelet muntah.

"Baiklah sekarang kita perkenalkan dulu ke 30 gadis cantik untuk malam ini, gadis cantik datanglah!"

Tiba-tiba asap putih mengepul dan tercium aroma wewangian *kali ini wangi beneran bukan aroma parfumnya Hidan, hehe*.

Lalu muncullah 30 ekor eh orang gadis cantik dari balik kepulan asap.

"Selamat datang Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata kalian tampak cantik malam ini," Chouji ngabsen 5 gadis pertama yang memasuki panggung. Gadis-gadis itu masuk dengan langkah yang anggun, bahkan ada yang lambe-lambe gaje ala miss universe segala.

Penonton langsung kebelet boker.

"Berikutnya Anko, Kurenai, Guren, Matsuri, Chiyo-baasama silahkan naik," Kelima cewek (tepatnya 2 cewek, 2 tante, ama satu nenek-nenek) yang disebut langsung naek ke atas panggung.

"Masih ada lagi, berikutnya lima gadis cantik yang saya sebut, harap naik," Chouji masih ngunyah keripiknya yang tadi belum abis.

"Karin, Katsuyu, Tayuya, Orochimaru, dan Ms X, silakan naik!" Chouji teriak dengan penuh semangat. Tampak 2 batang cewek, 1 biji siput, 1 butir kuntilanak dan sejumput makhluk pake topeng gaje *tapi bukan Tobi* naek ke panggung. Suasana jadi mencekam.

"Masih ada 6 orang lagi yang tersisa," Chouji ganti ngemil ayam panggang setelah keripiknya abis.

"Lho bukannya seharusnya masih ada 15 orang lagi?" Shizune meralat.

Chouji gak ngeh, masih anteng ama ayam panggangnya.

Sebuah kamera plus kameramannya melayang dan jatuh di dekat Chouji, Cuma kurang 1,004 cm dari tempat Chouji berdiri.

Dengan muka yang tenang, Chouji menjawab pertanyaan Shizune.

"Soalnya 2 peserta mengundurkan diri karena sakit diare gak sembuh-sembuh, 2 peserta menghilang tanpa jejak, 5 orang terinfeksi hama dan sisanya tinggal 6 orang inilah mereka!"

"Sasuko, Shikamari, Lee, Narita, Kibi, dan Neji!" *Maafkan author gak bisa nyari nama yang lebih feminine, hikz hikz*

Kelima cewek itu pun naek ke panggung.

Penonton kaget liat muka mereka yang lebih mirip cowok pake baju cewek *emang iya*.

But who's care yang penting acara lanjuuuttt!!!

"Lo yakin gak bakal ada yang tau kalo kita cowok?" Bisik Neji ketika dia ngelewatin Chouji.

"Tenang aja, make-up kalian OK kok, gue aja gak nyangka kalo lo cowok,"

"Ngapain siech pake nyuruh kita nyamar segala, kalo ketauan khan gue bisa nyontreng *emangnya pemilu* nama klan gue, Klan Hyuuga gitu lho," ucap Neji lagi masih sambil berbisik.

"Soalnya kita udah kehabisan stock cewek," Jawab Chouji.

"Eh, Neji geblek ngapain lo pake ngomong segala, penonton khan jadi pada tau," Ucap Naruto eh Narita.

"Ya gaklah, orang gue ngomongnya pelan-pelan kok," Neji berjalan menuju mejanya yang ada disebelah Naruto eh Narita.

"Pelan dari Hongkong, nyadar gak sich kalo lo ngomong tepat di depan microphone? Jangankan penonton di studio, semua orang di Konoha jadi tau. Mau ditaro dimana harga diri gue sebagai Uchiha," Protes Sasuke yang ganti nama jadi Sasuko.

Neji baru nyadar kalo posisi microphone yang lagi dipegang Chouji emang ngadep ke kuping kanannya, tempat dimana Neji tadi maen bisik-bisikkan ma Chouji.

"Mampus gue!" Gumam Neji.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Baiklah para pemirsa, ke 30 minus 9 orang gadis cantik sudah berkumpul, tapi masih ada yang kurang., saya lupa belum minum." Ucap Chouji sambil minum 1 gelas es kelapa muda…ahhhh…segar!!!

GUBRAAAKK

Penonton kebelet pingsan.

"Oke, ada satu hal lagi yang kelupaan. Kok panggungnya masih gelap? Lampu nyalakan..!!"

SREEEETTTT

Ke 30 lampu dimeja para peserta pun menyala.

"Baiklah tanpa membuang waktu lagi marilah kita panggilkan peserta pertama. Cowok single, perlihatkan dirimu!" Selesai ngomong gitu dari belakang panggung tampak sosok misterius yang Cuma keliatan bayangannya aja. Lama-lama tirai diangkat dan tampaklah seorang cowok tinggi, kurus dengan rambut putih keperakan, pake jubah item motif awan merah, bagian dadanya kebuka, menonjolkan keseksiannya ehm ditangan cowok itu ada sebentuk tasbih. Cowok itu pun maju kedepan sambil komat-kamit ngitung tasbih diiringi tepukan tangan para penonton dan peserta. Tak lupa diiringi juga dengan aroma semerbak 7 rupa wewangian terkutuk yang telah disemprotkannya.

"Hidan-san, apa kabar?" Chouji basa basi.

"Baik, sehat wal'afiat," jawab Hidan.

"Baiklah gadis-gadis silakan tentukan pilihanmu!"

Satu lampu mati, 2 lampu mati, 3,4 ,5….19, sisa 3 yang masih nyala.

"Wah ada apa ini?"

"Sakura-chan kenapa kamu mematikan lampu?" Tanya Shizune yang udah nemplok sebelah Sakura.

"Gak level, kayaknya kere," Jawab Sakura pedes.

"Wah tampaknya kamu terlalu cepat menilai, bukan begitu Hidan-san?"

"Hiks…hiksss." Hidan gak ngejawab, dia malah mewek.

""Mari kita lihat keseharian Hidan-san"

"Gak usah! Gue udah muak dengan acara ini, ceweknya matre semua!" Hidan ngamuk.

"Akyu enggak kok," celetuk Orochimaru yang masih nyalain lampu.

"Iya, tapi muka lo kayak setan," gantian Hidan yang ngejawab pedes.

"Kalo gitu pilihlah aku jadi pacarmu, kupasti setia menemanimu jangan kau salah pilih yang lain, yang lain belum tentu setia jadi pilihlah aku," Senandung (?) seorang cewek mungil dengan gaya centil.

"Kagak, lo lebih cocok jadi nenek gue kali,"

Cewek mungil bergaun ijo langsat itu langsung cembetut. Btw namanya Chiyo-baasama.

"Kalo gue gimana?" Tanya sebuah suara merdu.

"Hidan berpaling ke arah suara itu dan dia pun ternganga. Terpesona dengan pemilik suara merdu itu. Saking terpesonanya dia, keluarlah sabda berikut.

"Enak aja, lo mau gue jadiin seafood? Dasar siput tidak berperikesiputan!" Mendengar sabda Hidan, Katsuyu pun mewek.

Hidan pun ngibrit. 3 orang yang masih nyalain lampunya (Orochimaru, Chiyo-baasama, Katsuyu) langsung matiin lampunya.

Chouji sempat bengong menyaksikan kejadian barusan tapi konsentrasinya balik ke100% setelah dia minum M****E dan makan nasi 2 bakul.

"Baiklah, jangan khawatir, kita masih punya banyak cowok single untuk kalian gadis-gadis cantik. Marilah kita sambut, inilah cowok single kedua kita.."

Sama seperti yang pertama, cowok inipun berdiri dibelakang panggung. Yang keliatan Cuma bayangannya aja. Sedikit demi sedikit tirai pun terbuka dan tampaklah sosok cowok macho, postur tubuh tinggi gede, bajunya sama ama cowok yang pertama, jubah item motif awan merah. Tapi cowok ini jauh lebih mencolok ketimbang cowok yang pertama coz warna kulitnya itu lho. Gak nahan, biru muda coyy!! (A/N: Tadi dia kan habis pake cream pemutih). Cowok bertampang hiu itu langsung nyengir.

"Kemarilah Kisame-san," Chouji memanggil Kisame.

Kisame berjalan petantang-petenteng dengan gaya sok keren dan hasilnya seluruh lampu pun dimatikan oleh cewek-cewek, bukan hanya peserta tapi penonton juga(?).

Kisame langsung bablas keluar panggung tanpa nengok-nengok lagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kisame pundung dan memutuskan untuk menyesali kebodohan cewek-cewek yang nggak memilihnya itu di laut bareng temen-temen ikannya.

"Selamat tinggal para perempuan jahanam, kalian memang gak pantes buat gue, cih," ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik panggung.

"Hmm..sudah dua orang cowok single yang tetep single. Kita lihat bagaimana peruntungan cowok single ketiga, cowok single tunjukkan dirimu!" Ujar Chouji yang untuk kesempatan kali ini Cuma makan kue aja, kue pengantin yang tingginya 3 tingkat.*tuh khan ni Take Me Out apa kondangan siech?*

This time agak berbeda, muncul kepulan asap dan tiba-tiba ditengah panggung berdirilah sesosok pria. Bajunya jubah panjang warna item dengan motif awan merah. Rambutnya item, panjang, dikuncir kebelakang. Matanya juga item, kulitnya juga item, eh nggak ding kulitnya putih bersih. Cakep lagi. Tau donk siapa. Ya, Itachilah!

Semua cewek yang ada dipanggung langsung melting. 2 detik kemudian cewek-cewek itu jadi out of control. Ada yang teriak-teriak "marry me…marry me", ada yang ngejerit-jerit histeris, ada yang kejer-kejer terus pingsan, ada yang ngibar-ngibarin spanduk bertuliskan "You're Hot,", "Ai lep yu So Mac" *kapan bikinnya coba?* dan banyak lagi tingkah polah cewek-cewek yang jadi fans dadakannya Itachi.

"Itachi-san, tampaknya respon terhadap anda sangat hangat,"

"Hmmm"

"Oke, para gadis cantik tenang dulu tenang…"

PLOOOKKK sebuah celana dalam *ihhhh* mampir dimuka Chouji, disusul dengan lemparan bunga, coklat dan boneka, yang tentu saja sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Itachi.

"Siapa yang ngelempar ini?" Chouji ngamuk, beratnya naek 2 kuintal.

"Akyu, sorry ya, akyu salah lempar..kukukuku" Orochimaru senyam-senyum mesum.

Chouji kembali minum M****E untuk memulihkan konsentrasinya ke 100%. Setelah dapat mengendalikan diri kembali dia pun melanjutkan.

"Baiklah semua gadis cantik tenang dulu, sekarang saatnya kita liat keseharian Itachi,"

Semua cewek langsung teriak-teriak gaje *termasuk author*.

"Waduh, mampus gue, gue khan belom bikin video baru, video yang gue punya Cuma sejarah pembantaian klan gue, gimana niech padahal cewek-cewek dah ngebet banget ma gue. Bisa ilfeel mereka," gumam Itachi.

Sebuah video tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha pun diputar dan kesunyian mulai menghantui. Sepi, teriakan-teriakan tadi, suara jerit histeris para fans de el el, seolah hilang ditelan kengerian yang terpapar dalam video itu.

Setelah video itu selesai yang tersisa hanya diam sebelum akhirnya….

"WAAHHHH ITACHI-SAN I LOVE YOU!!!!"

Suara-suara gaje tadi kembali lagi.

"Lho kok?" Itachi bingung sendiri.

"Ternyata Itachi-san adalah actor yang sangat berbakat, lihat gak ada satu orang pun yang mematikan lampu. Wah, benar-benar beruntung,"

"Gue yang bego apa mereka yang bego? Cewek-cewek yang aneh," piker Itachi.

"Baiklah kita ketahap selanjutnya, tapi sebelumnya Shizune coba Tanya salah satu peserta,"

Shizune ngeloyor deketin Ino.

"Gimana Ino?"

"Wah Itachi-san emang tipe gue banget, dia ntuch udah cakep, keren, ganteng, seksi pokoknya gue banget dah," cerocos Ino.

"Iya, ya, coba gue gak jadi host pasti dia milih gue," Ucap Shizune dengan kepedean kelas kakap.

"Milih lo? Kagak salah? gak mungkin! Selama ada gue disini pasti dia milih gue! Secara gue kan cantiknya kemana-mana sedangkan elo?" Narsisme Ino naek 1 level.

"Gue kenapa dasar lo Ino-pig, pirang gila,"

"Diem lo cewek kagak laku, jelek, sok kecakepan,"

"Yang ada itu mah elo, ratu setan,"

"Diem lo monyet kudisan,"

"Dasar lo nenek lampir,"

"Lo kucing garong,"

"Tikus got,"

"Kambing conge"

"Blablabla…."

Kedua cewek itu meruskan pertarungan mereka sampe akhirnya keduanya berantem beneran, jambak-jambakan, guling-gulingan, pukul-pukulan, tamper-tamparan….

" Shizune-chan udah-udah jangan malu-maluin," Chouji berusaha melerai dari jauh, dia gak mau ikut kena tamparan, lemparan, tendangan, pukulan, jambakan de es be, disamping itu dia juga terlalu sayang untuk meninggalkan kue pengantinnya yang baru abis 2 tingkat.(?)

Setelah pertarungan hidup mati itu berakhir, acara yang telah molor selama 3 jam itu pun dilanjutkan.

"Baiklah tahap selanjutnya, Itachi-san silakan dekati gadis-gadis ini dan kalo ketemu yang kurang sreg, matikan saja lampunya. Tapi sisakan 3 ya," Ujar Chouji

Itachi diem aja, gak bergerak sedikitpun. Tapi aneh bin ajaib, lampu-lampu tiba-tiba mati satu persatu.

Mulai dari lampunya Ino, Sakura, Temari, Katsuyu, Tenten, Hinata, Chiyo-baasama, Kurenai……de es te ampe nyisa 3 orang doang. Mereka yang gak kepilih langsung nangis Bombay, lebaynya ada yang ampe ngibrit mau bundir *bunuh diri* dan membuat jumlah peserta pun berkurang.

"Oh, tampaknya Itachi-san udah nentuin pilihannya, sekarang sisanya tinggal 3 orang. Oke Shizune-chan coba Tanya mereka yang gak ke pilih,"

Shizune yang gaun pangantinnya udah amburadul sebagai hasil dari pertarungannya melawan Ino langsung mendekati Tayuya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah gak kepilih?"

Hiks….hiks…hiks…Hancur…hancur hatiku, hancur.. hancur hatiku," Tayuya mulai nyanyi lagu hancur hatikunya Olga.

Shizune sweatdropped.

"Sekarang kita Tanya Itachi, kenapa milih mereka bertiga," Ujar Chouji dengan muka belepotan cream kue.

"Alasannya……"

WAIIIITTTTTT

Mau tau alasan Itachi milih ke3 orang ini? Mau tau siapa aja yang dipilihnya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Akatsuki yang lainnya?

Tunggu jawabannya di chapter berikutnya…..

Huahahahaha…..*evilly laughter*

*Ditimpuk reader*

Kepada para reader yang budiman mohon jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan reviewnya. Kritiks and sarans are welcome. Sekarang author udah lebih tegar kok, setegar Rosa, jadi gak bakalan pundung dech, tapi kalo gak ada yang ngereview author pundung niech…

Hiks….hiks….Jadi jangan lupa review yah!!!^^

Thanxs Minna-San


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : **AU, OOC, gaje, ancur porak poranda

**Disclaimer** : Berani sumpah, Naruto bukan punya author

**Take Me Out Ala Akatsuki Part 2**

Episode yang lalu

_Akatsuki ikutan acara Take Me Out di Konoha. Hidan dan Kisame telah tampil dengan hasil yang suangat mengecewakan. Giliran Itachi yang mampu membuat semua cewek klepek-klepek. Ketika tiba saatnya dia harus menentukan pilihan hatinya, tiga orang pun tersisa, siapakah mereka? Apa alasan Itachi memilih_ mereka?

Read and Review

Happy Reading^^

"Sekarang kita Tanya Itachi, kenapa milih mereka bertiga," Ujar Chouji dengan muka belepotan cream kue.

"Alasannya…….."

"Tunggu dulu, sebelum kita Tanya Itachi lebih baik kita Tanya dulu ke3 orang gadis yang terpilih," Chouji memotong perkataan Itachi dan langsung menunjuk ke arah 3 orang gadis yang lampunya masih menyala. Itachi Cuma bengong.

"Sasuko-chan bagaimana persaanmu?" Tanya Shizune yang sudah berada disamping Sasuko.

"Eng…..mmmm…gimana (Sasuko menggunakan suara aslinya Sasuke) ehm gi..gimana ya? Aku gak nyangka aja kalo bakalan kepilih (kali ini dia menggunakan suara yang difeminin-feminikan dengan sengaja)"

"Oh…." Shizune Cuma meng-oh-kan padahal jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia berpikir _Koq suara nih cewek kayak cowok ya?_, tapi dia tidak mengutarakan maksud hatinya karena itu gak penting.

"Terus bagaimana dengan kamu Orochimaru?" Tanya Shizune lagi, kali ini dia bertanya pada sebongkah makhluk yang ngakunya cewek padahal bentuknya lebih menyerupai mayat hidup bertampang MJ *maaf author gak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun terutama yang udah almarhum*.

"Kukuku….akyu syudah tau kalo akyu yang bakal kepilih, kukuku…." Orochimaru ketawa geje.

_Iih, kepedean amat, gak nyadar apa kalo mukanya kayak setan, _batin Shizune.

"Lalu gimana dengan kamu?" Shizune menunjuk satu-satunya cewek yang terlihat normal diantara ke3 gadis terpilih itu.

"Aku bersyukur karena aku terpilih. Bagaimanapun juga aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi istri seorang Uchiha. Meskipun selama ini usahaku untuk mengejar Sasuke selalu gagal, tapi mendapatkan kakaknya juga gak apa-apa, hahahaha" Cewek berkacamata dengan bernama Karin itu ngakak.

Sasuke yang lagi dalam masa penyamaran sebagai Sasuko langsung keselek.

:Hahahaha…." Karin masih ngakak gak berhenti-berhenti.

Shizune langsung berkata dalam hati, _Nih cewek gila, saraf apa gak waras ya? Cewek yang aneh._ Tampaknya Shizune sudah gak pede lagi untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya semenjak kasus perkelahiannya dengan Ino.

"Chouji, aku kembalikan padamu," Shizune udah kebingungan ngeliatin Karin yang masih ketawa-ketiwi gaje, bahkan sekarang udah diambang batas perikenormalan, Karin sampe guling-guling sambil megangin perutnya.

Semua orang sweatdropped.

"Baiklah Shizune-chan," Chouji (hampir) ngedipin matanya sebelah tapi gak jadi karena Shizune keburu ngelemparin sepatunya ke arah Chouji dan meleset, hampir kena Itachi Cuma kurang 0,89 cm lagi.

Itachi Cuma bisa menatap Shizune dengan tatapan khasnya yang terkenal dingin, tajam dan menusuk hati. Tak selang berapa lama Shizune pun semaput karena terkena ajian Tsukuyominya Itachi.

"Baiklah Itachi-san, tadi kita sudah menanyakan perasaan ke3 gadis yang telah kau pilih. Sekarang ceritakan pada kami apa alasanmu memilih mereka?" Chouji bertanya lagi-lagi sambil ngemil kripik yang baru setelah keripik pertamanya abis.

"Sebenarnya gue gak punya alasan kenapa gue milih mereka, karena gue emang gak milih mereka," jelas Itachi.

"Eh?" Chouji bengong, hampir aja keripik yang sedang dipegangnya jatuh, tapi dengan refleksnya yang kilat dan instingnya terhadap makanan yang superkuat, kripik itu berhasil ditangkapnya sebelum menyentuh lantai.

"Maksudnya?" Chouji udah siap kembali.

"Maksud gue bukan gue yang matiin lampu," jelas Itachi.

"Trus siapa yang matiin?"

"Gak tau. Lagian gue khan gak mungkin milih 3 orang cewek aneh itu. Liat aja yang satu mukanya mirip banget ma ade' gue, kalo gue milih dia, bisa dikira incest gue. Trus yang satu persis banget ma kuntilanak, gak ada bedanya, Cuma orang buta yang kehilangan akal sehatnya yang mau ama dia, dan lagi yang terakhir kayaknya udah gila, liat aja dari tadi ketawa terus gak berhenti-berhenti," Itachi nunjuk Karin yang masih teuteup ngakak.

"Iya ya, trus yang matiin lampu siapa dong?"

"Ehm maaf, kami dari engineering mau membenarkan lampunya karena tadi ada gangguan listrik," Ucap 1 dari 2 orang laki-laki yang memakai kemeja batik dengan tulisan ENGINERING segede gaban dipunggung mereka(?). Laki-laki itu berambut hitam mengkilap dengan model menyerupai batok, sedangkan laki-laki yang satunya berambut perak dengan masker diwajahnya.

Chouji langsung kehilangan konsentrasinya, dengan sigap diambilnya minuman M****E kesayangannya tapi belum sempat dia meneguk setetespun minuman penghilang dahaga yang mengandung vitamin dan elektrolit pengganti ion tubuh itu, minuman itu telah dirampas dengan nistanya dari tangannya dan langsung diminum oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi.  
Konsentrasi Itachi langsung balik 100% dan Chouji langsung tepar seketika.

"Yaahh, gimana nich? Masa hostnya pingsan?" Teriak seorang penonton berjubah hitam panjang dengan motif awan merah, rambut peraknya tampak rapi dalam sentuhan gel.

"Lo aja yang jadi hostnya Itachi," teriak penonton bermuka miriiiip hiu disebelahnya, yang juga dilengkapi pakaian yang sama, tapi jubah hitam motif awan merah yang dikenakannya tampak basah.

Itachi berpikir sejenak.

"Oke karena ke2 hostnya pingsan, biar gue aja yang gantiin, gimana kalian setuju?" Itachi nanya penonton.

"KYAAAAA……….WAAAAAHHHHH….." Teriakan penontonpun membahana, menandakan kesetujuan mereka.

"Baiklah, sampai dimana tadi? Oya, aku harus memilih 3 orang ya, hmmm baiklah tapi sebelumnya kita nyalakan dulu lampunya, tim Enginering, gimana udah bisa?" Itachi nanya 2 orang tim Enginering yang nampak sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Ke2nya langsung ngacungin jempol dan berkata,

"RCTI oke," (???) Dan lampupun nyala semua.

Itachi cengo' ngedenger jawaban ke2 tim Enginering itu, tapi mukanya teuteup cool and cakep aja. _Perasaan nich acara tayangnya di Indosiar dech _batinnya.

"Anyway back to the show, sekarang setelah semua lampunya dinyalain, saatnya gue milih."

"AHHHHHH….." Jeritan dan pekikan kembali membahana, gegap gempita, gundah gulana (?).

"Tapi gue punya masalah," Seketika suasana pun langsung berubah sunyi adem ayem.

"Gue bener-bener gak bisa nentuin gadis mana yang bakal gue pilih. Kira-kira ada yang bisa Bantu gue gak?"

"WUAHHHHH……Pilih aku aja….!!!!" Serempak semua penonton teriak, gak peduli dia tuch cewek, cowok, anak-anak sampe orangtua bangka sekalipun.

"Gimana kalo lo kocok aja kayak arisan gitu," Teriak seorang penonton berjubah item panjang dengan motif awan merah. Rambutnya perak, bawa-bawa sambit, singkatnya dia adalah anggota Akatsuki bernama Hidan.

Itachi langsung terbayang momen-momen dimana dia dan teman-teman Akatsukinya mengadakan arisan 2 bulan yang lalu. Arisan itu terpaksa harus berakhir setelah duitnya digondol dengan sadis oleh seorang maling misterius yang diem-diem nyolong duit arisan mereka. Satu-satunya hal yang berhasil diingat oleh para Akatsuki adalah, maling misterius itu memakai cadar dan matanya ijo. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada yang berhasil mengungkapkan siapa maling itu sebenarnya. Padahal orang yang paling dirugikan atas peristiwa itu adalah Itachi karena saat itu adalah giliran dia yang menang arisan.

Itachi kembali kealam sadarnya.

"Oke, gue setuju. Panitia tolong siapin kertas-kertas yang dituisi nama para peserta, " Itachi ngasih komando ke siapapun yang merasa dirinya panitia.

Tak selang berapa lama semua persiapan pun selesai dan orang yang bernama panitia langsung menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang udah dimasukkin kedalam kaleng yang udah dilubangi ke Itachi.

Itachi langsung ngocok-ngocok tuch kaleng, dan keluarlah sebuah gulungan kertas. Itachi membuka gulungan itu dengan hati-hati. Semua orang yang menyaksikan langsung tegang, kecuali Chouji masih yang pingsan dan Shizune yang masih kena efek Tsukuyomi.

"Karin…" Itachi membaca nama yang tertera di dalam kertas itu.

Karin yang udah berhenti ketawa langsung ketawa lagi.

Itachi ngocok-ngocok kaleng untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Lee," diapun membaca nama yang tertulis digulungan kertas yang kedua.

Itachi langsung meneliti cewek bernama Lee itu. _Cewek yang aneh_ pikirnya.

"Yang ketiga…" Itachi membuka gulungan kertas terakhir hasil kocokannya.

"Narita…."

"Waaahhh, sorry ya Sasuko," Cewek bernama Narita itu tampak senang dan langsung berbisik pada Sasuko yang berada disebelahnya.

Sasuko Cuma pasang tampang What-Are-You-Sorry-For?.

"Oke, langsung aja. Karena kalian bertiga udah kepilih gue akan langsung ngasih pertanyaan ke kalian. Siapa yang bisa jawab pertanyaan gue, langsung pencet bel, mengerti?" Itachi memberi aba-aba seperti seorang pemandu kuis.

Ketiga cewek terpilih itu mengangguk.

"Pertanyaannya, apa istilah untuk kelainan mata yang menyebabkan penderitanya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas benda yang jaraknya dekat?"

Gak ada yang mencet bel. Itachi bingung, penonton bingung, author pun bingung *kok pertanyaanya aneh?*.

"Apa pertanyaannya terlalu susah ya?" Gumam Itachi.

Tiba-tiba salah satu peserta bernama Narita langsung angkat tangan.

"Iya, kamu" Itachi nunjuk Narita,

"Karena gak ada bel, jadi aku angkat tangan aja ya?"

"Oh, belnya gak ada…"gumam Itachi yang baru ngeh.

"Ya iyalah gak ada bel, lo kata ini acara Happy Song?" Celetuk Hidan yang lagi sibuk nonton dibangku penonton *masa dibangku juri* disebelahnya tampak Kisame lagi melambaikan umbul-umbul bertuliskan ITACHI PASTI BISA!!! LANJUTKAN!.

Itachi ngacuhin celetukan Hidan.

"Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Itachi pada Narita.

"Apa ya? Hmmm….kalo gak salah hyper….hyper….hyperbolamata! Iya, iya hyperbolamata!" Jawab Narita dengan kepedean tingkat tinggi.

"Salah, kamu gugur. Coba yang lainnya apa jawaban kalian?"

Lee yang sekarang mengangkat ke2 tangannya, dengan gaya buronan yang baru aja ketangkep polisi.

"Jawabannya pasti katarak," Jawab Lee dengan tingkat percaya diri yang sudah tak mungkin untuk diobati lagi.

"Salah, kamu Karin," Itachi nanya Karin yang masih aja ketawa.

"Hahaha….jawabannya haha….pasti hahahaha….Sharingan…hahahaha….," Karin menjawab masih dengan ketawa-ketiwi geje.

1 detik kemudian Karin udah berhenti ketawa. Itachi telah mentransfer Karin ketempat Shizune berada melalui Tsukuyominya.

"Gitu aja kok repot, jawabannya Hypermetropi" celetuk seseorang dari arah belakang Itachi, tapi bukan Gus Dur.

Itachi menoleh, didapatinya seorang cewek cantik berbaju kebaya dengan rambut pirangnya yang diikat manis dan tanda dikeningnya yang mirip mahendinya orang India. Yups, cewek itu adalah Tsunade sang madam cinta.

Ketika mata keduanya beradu, terciptalah percikan cinta. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk meninggalkan acara dengan tidak terhormat.

"Dahhh semuanya….." Teriak Tsunade. Dia pun ngelemparin buket bunga yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba sudah berada ditangannya. Dia dan Itachi lari melewati kerumunan penonton dan menghilang.

Panitia bingung. Ke2 hostnya belum sadar, salah satu peserta membawa lari madam cinta, dan salah satu gadis ada yang semaput.

"Baiklah penonton sekalian, dikarenakan Chouji Akimichi host kita tercinta tidak sadarkan diri, sementara acara belum selesai. Maka saya mewakili panitia mengumumkan kepada siapa saja yang dapat membangunkan Chouji maka kalau dia perempuan akan dijadikan istrinya Chouji dan kalau dia laki-laki akan dijadikan suaminya Chouji…"

Penonton sweatdropped.

Hening.

Krik…..krik….krikk

Yang terdengar Cuma bunyi jangkrik.

5 jam kemudian karena bosan menunggu, seorang cewek berambut nanas langsung buka suara.

"Gue akan bangunin dia," Katanya. Dia berjalan dengan malas mendekati Chouji, diambilnya keripik Chouji yang terletak gak begitu jauh dari tempat Chouji pingsan. Diambilnya satu keping keripik dan dimasukannya kedalam mulutnya dan…..

"Tidaaakkkkk…..jangan kau sentuh keripikku dengan tangan nistamu!!!" Chouji langsung sadar dan mengambil keripik itu dari cewek berambut nanas itu.

"Ugh, merepotkan," gumam cewek bernama Shikamari itu, dia lalu berjalan malas kembali ke habitatnya.

"Tunggu dulu nona, karena kau telah berhasil membangunkan Chouji maka kau akan kujadikan istrinya."

"Tidak, gue bukan cewek," Jawab Shikamari.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan kujadikan suaminya,"

"Tidak, gue bukan cowok," Jawab Shikamari lagi.

"Lalu , kau ini apa?"

"Aku cewok. Jadi aku gak perlu dikasih hadiah apa-apa. Terlalu merepotkan." Jawab Shikamari.

Narator sweatdropped.

"Baiklah penonton semua, kembali lagi bersama saya Chouji. Sekarang mari kita lanjutkan acara TAKE ME OUT!! Setelah peserta ke3 yang tiba-tiba ngilang dan saya sendiri lupa apa yang terjadi marilah kita sambut cowok single kita yang ke4. Cowok single tunjukkan dirimu!"

Seorang pria misterius muncul dari belakang panggung. Pertama-tama muncul bayangannya terus wujudnya tampak jelas setelah tirai terangkat.

Pria tinggi itu memakai (lagi-lagi) jubah item motif awan merah, dia juga memakai cadar dan dia memegang ehm 10 gepok duit.

Cewek-cewek langsung histeris ngeliat duitnya.

"Apa kabar Kakuzu?" Tanya Chouji yang memulai kegiatan ngemil keripiknya.

"Baik, tapi kenapa tadi aku menunggu lama sekali ya?"

"Itu….anu….aku juga tidak tau, tapi ya sudahlah sekarang gadis cantik tentukan pilihanmu!" Tanpa basa basi, Chouji langsung to the point aja. Alhasil 1 lampu mati, 2 lampu mati, dan tersisalah 4 lampu yang masih menyala.

"Oke, ada 4 orang yang masih nyalain lampu, tapi saya mau nanya ama Sakura. Kenapa kamu matiin lampu? Padahal Kakuzu ini tajir lho! Bukannya kamu suka cowok yang tajir?" Dikarenakan Shizune masih pingsan terpaksa Chouji yang mengambil alih tugasnya..

"Gak, ah gue gak yakin ama mukanya. Pake masker gitu pasti jelek," komentar Sakura pedas.

Mendengar itu Kakuzu cuek bebek. Dia gak mau disamain sama Hidan kalo sampai nangis-nangis lebay, meskipun sebenarnya, hatinya udah meraung-raung.

"Kakuzu-san, sekarang giliran anda yang harus memilih. Apakah Anko, Orochimaru, Ino,atau Hinata?" Chouji ngabsen para gadis terpilih.

"Matikan 2 lampu yang menurut anda kurang sreg dengan hati anda."

Kakuzu berjalan mendekati Orochimaru dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung dimatikannya lampu Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mewek.

Kakuzu kemudian berjalan mendekati Ino, tapi dia tidak mematikan lampu Ino. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata yang ada diujung, tapi dia pun tidak mematikan lampu Hinata. Akhirnya sampailah dia disamping Anko, dan Kakuzu pun tidak mematikan lampu Anko. Kakuzu lalu berjalan mendekati Chouji kembali.

"Gue bingung, satu lagi matiin lampunya siapa ya?" Curhat Kakuzu kepada Chouji.

"Oke, kalo gitu kasih pertanyaan aja," Usul Chouji.

"Hmmm, baiklah pertanyaannya, apa arti uang bagi kalian bertiga?"

"Uang adalah segalanya," jawab Ino.

"Uang adalah alat pembayaran yang syah," jawab Anko.

"Uang gak lebih penting dari cinta." Jawab Hinata.

"Ya…..!!! Gue pilih dia…..!!!!" Kakuzu langsung nunjuk salah seorang dari 3 gadis itu.

Hmmmm kira-kira siapa ya yang dipilih oleh Kakuzu?

Gomen buat semua, tadinya mau bikin twoshoots eh malah kepanjangan. Akhirnya jadi threeshots dech. Bagi para fans Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Tobi, dan Zetsu tunggu penampakan mereka dichapter berikutnya. Huahahahaha…..*evilly laughter*

Dan seperti biasa jangan lupa reviewnya. Sedikit review dari anda akan sangat berarti bagi author. Karena kalo gak ada review author jadi sedih, dan kalo author sedih gak bakal ada lanjutan ceritanya *ngancam mode on*. Hehe, b'canda ding.

Anyway Thanxs minna san……!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : **AU, OOC, gaje, ancur porak poranda

**Disclaimer** : Berani sumpah, Naruto bukan punya author

**Take Me Out Ala Akatsuki Part 3**

Episode yang lalu:

_Kekacauan kelas kakap melanda acara Take Me Out yang diadakan di Konoha. Madam cinta kabur bareng Itachi, Shizune & Karin semaput terkena Tsukuyomi, dan Chouji sempat pingsan gara-gara kehilangan konsentrasi, tapi dia berhasil dibangunkan oleh Shikamari. Sekarang giliran Kakuzu yang menentukan pilihan hatinya, siapakah gadis sial yang akan dipilihnya?_

"Ya…..!!! Gue pilih dia…..!!!!" Kakuzu langsung nunjuk salah seorang dari 3 gadis itu.

GEDEBRUKKK!!!

Gadis yang dipilih Kakuzu langsung jatuh pingsan dengan muka laksana cepot *merah maksudnya*.

"A…aku gak nyangka bakal kepilih…" Ucap gadis yang pingsan itu didalam pingsannya (?).

"Bagus, kalau begitu matikan lampunya!" Teriak Chouji diiringi semburan keripik dari dalam mulutnya.

Kakuzu segera menuju tempat gadis itu dengan gaya koprol. Sesekali dia celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti tim FBI yang sedang mengintai buronan.

Setelah 3 kali koprol, 2 kali salto dan ½ kali sikap lilin, akhirnya Kakuzu sampai juga. Dimatikannya lampu yang ada dimeja gadis itu, dan gadis yang sedang pingsan itu langsung berdiri.

"Ke..kenapa…anda tidak memilih saia? Saia kira tadi anda menunjuk saia karena anda memilih saia…hiks..hiks…" Gadis itu menangis sendu.

"Emang gue milih lo buat gue matiin lampunya, lo-nya aja yang o'on wkwkwkwk" Kakuzu tertawa sambil berkaca pinggang, si gadis pingsan lagi.

"Oke sekarang tinggal dua orang tersisa," Teriak Chouji.

Kakuzu langsung meneliti 2 orang gadis yang tersisa, ada Ino yang senyam-senyum gaje sambil menebar ciuman jarak jauh pada Kakuzu. Seketika itu juga Kakuzu merasakan perasaan aneh, entah mengapa kelima jantungnya berdebar-debar dan dia merasa ada sesuatu didalam perutnya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?

"Koq gue jadi kebelet boker gini ya?" Gumam Kakuzu. Well, tampaknya perasaan yang dirasakan Kakuzu bukanlah cinta tapi hanya perasaan mulas semata.

Kakuzu lalu melihat Anko yang berdiri tegak dengan muka tanpa ekspresi, hampir seperti patung liberti tanpa obor dan mahkota. Ck,ck,ck.

Kakuzu lalu melihat Hinata yang masih tergeletak diantara Ino dan Anko.

"Hmmm, kasihan juga nich cewek," gumam Kakuzu.

"Baiklah tinggal satu babak lagi, saatnya memberikan pertanyaan terakhir untuk menentukan siapa gadis yang akan kau pilih." Teriak Chouji dari tengah panggung, sedangkan Kakuzu masih berada diantara para gadis.

"Ok, pertanyaan untuk kalian berdua, mana yang lebih seksi duit atau gue?"

Ino dan Anko diam tanpa kata.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ino pun buka suara.

"Duit!" Ucap Ino lantang.

"Hmmm, apa ya? Gue kali." Jawab Anko penuh keraguan yang pasti(?).

Kakuzu langsung menatap 2 gadis yang ada didepannya. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, setinggi mungkin sehingga nampaklah keteknya yang basket.

Ino agak ilfeel dikit, tapi dia langsung bafeel *balik feeling* ketika melihat duit-duit Kakuzu yang berjatuhan dari balik lengan jubahnya.

Anko biasa aja. Tetep berdiri tegak tanpa ekspresi.

BLUUUPP

Satu lampu pun mati setelah Kakuzu mendaratkan tangannya diatas salah satu meja. Pertanyaannya, siapakah yang lampunya Kakuzu matikan?

"Wahh, tampaknya Kakuzu telah menemukan pujaan hatinya! Ayo bawa gadismu kedepan!" Teriak Chouji dengan kekuatan suara yang terdengar sampai radius 30 km.

Kakuzu segera menarik tangan gadis pilihannya yang ternyata adalah Mitarashi Anko!

"Kenapa kau memilih Anko?" Tanya Chouji sambil meneguk habis sebotol M****E, teriakannya barusan telah membuatnya kehilangan ion tubuh dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak tampaknya.

"Karena gue cinta banget sama duit," Jawab Kakuzu enteng.

"Lha bukannya Ino yang jawabannya duit?" Chouji bingung.

"Iya, tapi gue gak butuh cewek yang cinta duit juga. Gue butuh cewek yang gak tertarik ma duit biar gak rebutan duit ma gue,"

"Oh…." Chouji membulatkan mulutnya, sebulat donat yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada digenggamannya.

"Oke, sekarang kalian berdua silakan menuju backstage," Ucap Chouji lagi sambil menelan donatnya bulat-bulat.

"Tunggu, gue mau minta sesuatu," Kata Anko.

Kakuzu dan Chouji menernyitkan jidat mereka.

"Asal gak minta duit gak apa-apa, " Ujar Kakuzu.

"Gue mau lihat muka lo yang sebenernya," Ucap Anko lagi.

"Oh, oke," Kakuzu langsung membuka cadarnya dan…

TRIIINNGGG

Cahaya menyilaukan menghiasi wajah Kakuzu yang berseri-seri dan bikin ngeri.

"ARRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!" Anko langsung ngibrit dengan kecepatan 110 km/jam.

"Hei, mau kemana lo!" Kakuzu yang merasa gak ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya yang ganteng (menurut dia sendiri) terheran-heran dengan pelarian Anko yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa siech tuch cewek?" Tanya Kakuzu pada Chouji yang melongo takjub menatap wajah Kakuzu yang tak terdefinisi *dijahit Kakuzu*.

"Sama gue aja!!! Biarpun mulut lo monyong gue mau kok!!" Teriak Ino.

"Emoh, gue gak doyan cewek matre," Gerutu Kakuzu. Dia pun meninggalkan panggung dengan gaya koprolnya lagi. Meninggalkan Ino yang kecewa dan Chouji masih yang melongo aja.

BLEEEP

Sesosok laler ijo masuk kedalam mulut Chouji. Chouji langsung tersadar seketika.

"Baiklah pemirsa, tampaknya peserta kita yang ke4 pun gagal menemukan cinta sejatinya setelah gadis pilihannya mencampakkannya begitu saja. Hmmm, bagaimana nasib pria single kita yang ke5? Kita sambut, pria single tunjukkan dirimu!!!" Tampaknya laler ijo telah mengembalikan konsentrasi Chouji hingga 100% lagi.

Dari belakang panggung, tampak bayangan seseorang engg sesuatu engg sesosok pria misterius yang makin lama makin jelas setelah tirai terangkat. Pria itu masih mengenakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Aroma semerbak tercium darinya.

Pria itu berjalan dengan cara menyeret kedua kakinya a.k.a mengesot. Bentuk tubuhnya pun tampak janggal untuk ukuran seorang pria. Bagaimana tidak, pria itu pendek sekali dan tubuhnya lebar kesamping. Istilah medisnya disebut BANTET.

"Sasori-san, apa kabar?" Tanya Chouji basa-basi.

"Baik," Ucap pria bernama Sasori dengan suara yang beurat, sebeurat berat badan Chouji.

Tiba-tiba seluruh lampu mati total. Chouji bingung. Diliriknya tim ENGINEERING yang lagi asyik main gapleh.

Orang dari tim Engineering yang memakai masker langsung melambaikan tangan tanpa berkata apa-apa, dan orang yang satunya lagi langsung salto dan mengacungkan jempol kakinya seraya menunjukkan senyumannya yang berkilau. Chouji langsung mengerti kalau peristiwa itu bukanlah mati lampu tapi memang murni para peserta yang mematikan lampu.

"Kenapa gadis-gadis? Kalian khan belum melihat wajahnya Sasori? Orochimaru kenapa anda mematikan lampu?" Tanya Chouji.

"Byukan tipe akyu, kukuku…"

"Oh, maaf ya Sasori-san, tampaknya gadis-gadis ini belum terketuk pintu hatinya." Ucap Chouji sembari *halah* menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasori.

"Sudahlah, toh bukan gue yang rugi. Tapi sebelum gue turun panggung, ada yang mau gue tunjukkan" Ujar Sasori.

"Silakan," Chouji mundur sedikit untuk memberi ruang yang lebih luas pada Sasori, lalu dicomotnya kue tart yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasori melepas caping penutup kepalanya diiringi teriakan ngeri penonton yang tak sanggup melihat kepala botaknya yang tak berambut. Lalu Sasori melepas maskernya diiringi jeritan seram penonton yang terpaksa harus menyaksikan wajahnya yang tak layak tayang. Terakhir dia melepas jubah hitam panjang bermotif awan merahnya eh nggak ding, dia membuka punggungnya dan tiba-tiba penonton pun berteriak histeris seperti adegan ketika tim sepakbola Konoha berhasil menjebol gawang MU yang emang lagi gak ada yang jaga waktu itu.

Hal itu langsung membuat Chouji melongo untuk kedua kalinya.

Gadis-gadis peserta yang masih tersisa setelah sebagian pingsan dan kabur, langsung mengerahkan segenap tenaga dan seluruh jutsu andalan mereka.

"Shintenshin no jutsu!!" Teriak Ino.

"Jagei jubakyu!" Pekik Orochimaru.

"Kishou Tensei!" Jerit Chiyo-baasama.

"Crystal style!" Seru Guren.

"Three Binding Death!" Ujar Kurenai.

" Demonic Flute!" Celetuk Tayuya.

"Slug Great Division!" Ratap Katsuyu.

"Sabaku kyuu…" Rintih Matsuri. "Eh, itu mah bukan jutsu gue ya? Hihihi" Lalu dia pun nyengir sendiri.

Ms X cuma berdiri santai kayak dipantai. Lain lagi dengan Sakura yang sibuk ninju-in mejanya biar lampunya nyala, padahal yang ada mejanya tambah rusak aja. Ada juga Temari yang sibuk ngipasin mejanya dengan tujuan yang sama dengan Sakura tapi hasilnya puluhan penonton terbang bersama dengan hembusan angin yang berasal dari kipas yang segede bagong itu. Beda lagi sama Narita, Sasuko, Kibi, Lee, Neji, dan Shikamari, mereka hanya berusaha mempertahankan hidup mereka dari cewek-cewek yang tiba-tiba jadi beringas itu.

"Wah, apa yang terjadi?" Teriak Hidan dari bangku berusaha keras pegangan ke kursi supaya gak hanyut terkena hembusan kipas Temari(?).

"Gak Tau!" Teriak Kisame yang lagi pegangan sama Hidan, biar gak hanyut juga maksudnya.

"Kok jadi gini siech?" Kakuzu yang baru aja bergabung ama 2 rekannya di bangku penonton ikutan teriak dan pegangan. Tapi dia gak pegangan sama bangku, Hidan, ataupun Kisame. Dia pegangan sama duitnya, biar gak pada terbang maksudnya. Akibatnya, duitnya pun aman dalam pelukan hangatnya dan Kakuzu sendiri terombang-ambing bersama dengan hembusan kipas.

"STOOOPPPP!!!!" Teriak Sasori yang kini sudah berubah wujud menjadi sosok cowok cakep berambut merah yang super manis, imut, keren, blablabla….

Semua gadis langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Ino langsung tepar karena kehabisan cakra, Orochimaru kebelit ularnya sendiri dan akhirnya jatuh terguling-guling, Chiyo-baasama cengo' dan diam seribu basa, Guren terperangkap dalam jutsu kristalnya, Kurenai kelilit akar pohon hasil genjutsunya, Tayuya jadi budeg sendiri, Katsuyu jadi banyak dan kecil-kecil, Matsuri masih nginget-nginget nama jutsu andalannya, Ms.X masih asyik kayak diTasik, Sakura nyesel karena mejanya rusak, Temari ngelempar kipasnya, menghentikan hembusan anginnya sehingga penonton yang kebawa terbang pada jatuh, termasuk Hidan, Kisame dan Kakuzu. Dan akhirnya nyawa Narita, Sasuko, Kibi, Lee, Neji dan Shikamari pun dapat terselamatkan. Oya, entah kebetulan atau apa tapi yang jelas Shizune, Karin dan Hinata yang lagi pada asyik pingsan langsung bangun seketika. Tapi kemudian pingsan lagi setelah tertimpa kipas Temari yang dibanting dengan semena-mena oleh siempunya.

"Percuma lo lakuin itu semua, gue udah gak ada feeling sama lo semua, dasar cewek-cewek m*****n, "Sasori lalu pergi meninggalkan panggung disambut dengan isak tangis, keluh kesah, ratap harap, dan haru biru dari cewek-cewek yang patah hati karenanya.

"Makanya Don't judge a book by it's cover!" Nasihat Chouji bijak *tumben*.

"Sasoriiii……jangan pergi sayang! Tidakkah kau mengenaliku? Aku nenekmu?" Teriak Chiyo-baasama setelah sadar dari kecengo'annya.

"Gue gak punya nenek kayak lo!" Seru Sasori.

"Jadi kau tidak mengakui aku sebagai nenekmu?" Mata Chiyo-baasama berkaca-kaca.

"Ndak!" Jawab Sasori singkat, jelas, padat.

"Dasar anak durhako! Tidak mengakui nenek kandungnya sendiri! Anak sepertimu harus dikutuak. Aku kutuak kau jadi batu!" Dengan airmata yang berderai-derai dan Bahasa Padang yang alakadarnya, Chiyo-baasama pun mengutuk Sasori. Dan seketika itu juga langit bergemuruh, petir menyambar-nyambar dan hujan pun turun dengan lebatnya.

Sasori yang ketakutan langsung sujud dan sholat istisqo sehingga hujan pun tambah gede. Setelah upayanya gagal, Sasori akhirnya mendekati Chiyo-baasama dan meminta maaf.

"Maafin Saso, Nek. Saso khilaf," Ucap Sasori sambil sesenggukan. Sungguh rahasia illahi, tiba-tiba hujan pun berhenti (?).

"Akhirnya, setelah mencarimu bertahun-tahun nenek bisa menemukanmu. Kemarilah sayang," Dengan wajah nepsong, Chiyo-baasama langsung membuka lengannya lebar-lebar untuk memeluk Sasori. Tapi Sasori langsung menghindar dan ambil langkah seribu.

"Toloooong!!! Nenek gue incest!!!!" Sasori langsung kabur dan ngilang dibalik kerumunan penonton.

"Sasori…..!!!!! Tunggu Nenek!!!!"

Chiyo-baasama langsung ngejar dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya dan ikut menghilang dibalik kerumunan penonton.

Chouji langsung meneguk minuman kesayangannya dan kembali melanjutkan acara.

"Baiklah, tampaknya peserta ke5 kita juga gagal tapi tenang saja, masih ada 3 pria single yang tersisa untuk kalian para gadis cantik. Tanpa basa-basi marilah kita sambut pria single kita yang ke6, pria single tunjukkan dirimu!!"

Dari balik panggung muncullah pria misterius. Sosoknya tampak semakin jelas seiring dengan terangkatnya tirai yang menutupinya. Pria itu memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah dan sebuah topeng orange bermotif obat nyamuk menutupi wajah aslinya.

"Halo, Deidara-san" Sapa Chouji yang kali ini sedang mengunyah roti buaya.

"Bukan, aku bukan Deidara senpai, aku Tobi. Tobi anak baik. Tobi anak baik." Tobi langsung loncat-loncat kayak kelinci.

"Lho kok? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang giliran Deidara?" Chouji menatap kertas ditangannya lekat-lekat.

"Tobi anak baik. Tobi anak baik" Tobi masih meloncat-loncat kali ini pake gaya kodok.

"Kepada saudara Tobi ditunggu mamanya di Backstage eh maksudnya kepada saudara Tobi harap kembali ke Backstage karena belum gilirannya. Terima kasih. Tertanda Panitia."

"Oh, salah orang toh, padahal gue udah mau milih dia. Kali aja wajahnya cakep kayak yang tadi," Bisik Matsuri pada Temari yang ada disebelahnya.

"Heu-euh," Jawab Temari singkat.

"Baiklah, Topi-san seperti yang sudah dikatakan panitia sekarang bukan giliran anda jadi tolong kembali kebelakang ya," Bujuk Chouji yang kali ini memakan keripik setelah roti buayanya habis.

"Aku Tobi, bukan Topi!" Rengek Tobi.

"Oh, maaf-maaf. Tapi siapapun nama anda, anda harus kembali ke backstage."

"Baiklah, tapi Tobi mau keripiknya," Ucap Tobi sambil menunjuk keripik yang sedang dipegang Chouji, tetep masih loncat-loncat kali ini pake gaya kanguru.

Chouji bingung. Dia tidak rela memberikan keripik kesayangannya itu tapi karena tidak ada pilihan, akhirnya dia pun menyerah.

"Oke, gimana kalo Tobi makan kue tart itu!" Rupanya Chouji belum menyerah. Dia menunjuk kue tart yang tinggal seperdelapan bagian setelah tujuh perdelapan bagiannya telah dilahap habis olehnya.

"Gak mau, Tobi mau keripik," Tobi merengek makin keras diiringi intensitas loncatannya yang semakin cepat. Mirip bola bekel gitu dech.

"Tobi!!!! Kembali ke backstage, un!!!" Teriak seseorang dari arah backstage.

"Eh, iya, iya senpai. Tobi balik, Tobi balik. Tobi kan anak baik." Tobi segera loncat-loncat ke arah backstage dengan gaya paling mutakhir "Pocong Style".

"Ufffhhh…hampir aja, keripikku! " Chouji langsung meluk-meluk keripiknya, mencium-ciumnya dan tak lupa memakan-makan keripiknya itu.

Penonton sweatdropped.

"Oke, back to the show! Langsung aja kita panggilkan cowok single kita yang asli!!!"

Karena tirai udah kebuka dan nama cowok singlenya udah bukan rahasia lagi, maka pria dengan (lagi-lagi) jubah hitam panjang bermotif awan merah pun muncul begitu saja. Tubuhnya kurus, rambutnya pirang panjang diiket kebelakang karena kalau diiket kedepan bakal aneh.

Pria itu berjalan pelan-pelan sambil mengamati setiap cewek yang ada dengan teliti.

"Hmmm, yang ini gayanya norak," ucapnya ketika melihat Lee.

"Yang ini ganjen banget," ucapnya lagi ketika melihat Orochimaru yang sibuk menggelendot-gelendot manja *hueekkk* dimejanya.

"Yang ini……" Dia berhenti sejenak ketika melihat kearah Ms.X. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Mata birunya terbelalak, perasaan aneh muncul didalam perutnya seperti ada kupu-kupu *ceilah*. Inikah yang dinamakan cinta? Atau cuma perasaan kepengen boker semata?

"Deidara-san apa kabar?" Karena kelamaan Chouji langsung menarik tangan Deidara dan mengajaknya kepanggung.

"Ba..baik.." Deidara masih gugup, rona merah tampak menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Baiklah para gadis cantik, tentukan pilihanmu!!!"

1 lampu mati

2 lampu mati

3 lampu mati

4 lampu masih nyala.

"Wah, kita lihat ada siapa saja yang masih menyalakan lampunya. Ada Matsuri, Temari, Kibi dan Ms.X!!" Teriak Chouji.

"_Dia nyalain lampunya_" pikir Deidara, jantungnya berdegup makin kencang.

"Sebelumnya saya mau bertanya pada Orochimaru, kenapa lagi-lagi kau matikan lampunya?"

"Kukuku, akyu khan gak suka cewek, akyu cowok normal lho(?)!"

Deidara menanggapi perkataan Orochimaru dengan ekspresi datar-datar aja, soalnya dia gak ngeh, dia masih sibuk memikirkan Ms.X yang misterius itu.

"Oke, Deidara-san silakan matikan 2 lampu yang menurutmu kurang sreg denganmu," Ucap Chouji yang sedang ngemil rujak kali ini.

Seperti orang terhipnotis Deidara langsung berjalan mendekati Matsuri dan mematikan lampunya, lalu dia pun mematikan lampu Temari yang ada disebelah Matsuri. Tapi mata Deidara terus saja menatap wajah Ms.X yang ketutup topeng.

"Oh, rupanya tinggal 2 yang tersisa. Tinggal Kibi dan Ms.X!" Teriakan Chouji membuyarkan lamunan Deidara sehingga diapun tak jadi mematikan lampu Kibi.

"Sekarang saatnya pertanyaan pamungkas!" Ucap Chouji tanpa mempedulikan beberapa biji cabe yang nyelip digiginya.

Deidara kembali kesebelah Chouji.

"Silakan Deidara-san!"

"Baiklah," Deidara lalu merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan segenggam tanah liat lalu dia membiarkan mulut ditangannya memakan tanah liat itu beberapa saat untuk kemudian memuntahkannya menyerupai bentuk sesuatu.

"Apa pendapat kalian tentang ini?" Tanya Deidara sambil menunjukkan hasil seninya.

"Sebuah karya seni yang sangat indah dan estetis," jawab Ms.X.

Deidara terpana dengan jawaban itu. Seketika itu juga dia tahu apa yang dia mau.

"Jawabanmu Kibi?" Tanya Chouji mewakili Deidara yang lagi-lagi bengong sendiri.

"Hmmm, apaan tuch? Bebek ya? Kok bentuknya aneh?" Jawab Kibi dengan tampang bloonnya.

"Apa lo bilang? Lo berani bilang karya seni gue aneh? Gue bakalan tunjukkin apa arti seni itu ke elo!!!" Tak disangka tak diduga ternyata Deidara mendengar jawaban Kibi. Deidara langsung merogoh punggungnya dan menggaruk beberapa saat.

"Gatel euy," Ujarnya.

Setelah puas dia lalu merogoh kantungya mengeluarkan 1 kg tanah liat mengunyah tanah liat itu dengan mulut di telapak tangannya dan terbentuklah patung tanah liat yang mirip burung raksasa. Deidara melompat naik keatasnya dan burung tanah liat itu pun terbang. Deidara merogoh kantungnya lagi dan mengulangi hal yang sama tapi kali ini hasilnya berbeda. Hasilnya adalah sebuah boneka tanah liat yang mirip dengan boneka salju.

"Seni adalah ledakan!!!!" Teriak Deidara sambil menjatuhkan hasta karyanya dan…….

DUAAARRRRRRRR

Seketika itu juga ledakan yang lebih mantap daripada ledakan bom J.W Marriot dan Ritz Carlton terjadi. Semua panggung dan segenap penonton luluh lantak dan porak poranda.

Untung aja Hidan, Kisame dan Kakuzu sempat berpegangan dengan menggunakan benangnya Kakuzu pada burung tanah liatnya Deidara sehingga mereka gak jadi korban ledakan.

Lain halnya dengan orang-orang yang tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri mereka. Mereka terpaksa pasrah menerima nasib mereka. Chouji berusaha keluar dari reruntuhan yang menimpanya dan segera mencari-cari makanan untuk menyelamatkan perutnya yang tiba-tiba lapar. Gadis-gadis ada yang menangis, ada yang pingsan tapi kebanyakan siech gosong yang jelas.

Sementara itu dibelakang panggung alias backstage.

"Sialan Deidara! Gara-gara dia gue jadi gak dapat kesempatan buat cari cewek baru!!" Omel Pein.

"Iya…hiks…hiks…Tobi juga….hiks…padahal Tobi khan anak baek…hiks" Tobi mewek.

"Lo sich mending sempet tampil bentar, lah gue? Kagak sama sekali," Gerutu Pein lagi.

"Udah-udah ,sabar aja Der *singkatan dari Leader*. Seenggaknya lo berdua lolos audisi, nah gue lebih parah. Kagak lolos audisi sama sekali." Komentar Zetsu.

"Iya, lagian gue heran kok bisa ya Tobi lolos audisi padahal dia khan autis?" Ujar Zetsu lagi.

"Soalnya Tobi khan anak baek, jadi Tobi lolos audisi…." Tobi udah berhenti mewek.

"Sialan lo ya Pein!!!! Dasar cowok mata keranjang bertampang bokep!!! Awas lo!!! Mati lo!!!" Tiba-tiba sesosok perempuan berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga dikepalanya tak lupa jubah hitam bermotif awan merahnya yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin, nongol didepan Pein, Tobi dan Zetsu.

"Ko…Konan?!! Kok lo bisa keluar sich? Gue khan udah ngasih Five Sealing Barrier di markas biar lo gak bisa keluar?" Ujar Pein dengan wajah yang udah pucat basi eh pucat pasi maksudna.

"Sialan Lo!!!!!" Konan langsung nyerang Pein dengan ratusan hmmm lebih kertas. Kontan aja Pein langsung ngibrit. Tobi gak tau kenapa *emang dasarnya bego aja* langsung ikutan lari didepan Pein. Konan tak tinggal diam, dia pun langsung ngejar Pein dengan kecepatan yang hampir menyamai Shinkanzen. Sedangkan Zetsu langsung ngelelep kebawah tanah, ngumpet maksudnya.

Tobi, Pein dan Konan maen kejar-kejaran terus, terus, terus, sampai akhirnya mereka pun tiba disebuah tempat yang dikerumuni banyak orang dan didepan mereka terbentang sebuah pita.

"Selamat!! Inilah dia 3 orang yang telah berhasil mengikuti tantangan 7 hari M****E. Mari kita wawancarai mereka." Ujar seorang reporter dengan muka belepotan dan kupingnya kayak kucing, tambahan bajunya serba item tapi gak ada motif awan merahnya. Reporter itu bernama Kankuro.

"Ini, minum dulu," Kankuro langsung nyodorin 3 botol M****E kepada Pein, Konan, dan Tobi yang sampe paling bontot.

"Ugh, segar serasa kembali ke 100%" Komentar Konan serasa iklan.

"Konsentrasiku jadi balik ke 100%" Tambah Pein.

"Waahh, minuman Tobi tumpah….oek..oek…" Tobi nangis, dia lupa untuk membuka topengnya sebelum minum alhasil minumannya pun membanjiri mukanya.

"Betewe, niech dimana ya?" Tanya Pein yang dengan nyamannya duduk disebelah Konan. Mendadak lupa kenapa mereka ber3 ada ditempat asing itu.

"Ini Suna," jawab Kankurou.

"Lho? Bukankah tadi kita ada di Konoha? Ya ampun! Ternyata kita lari jauh juga ya…." Ujar Pein sambil ngelirik ke arah Konan yang memasang tampang angker disebelahnya.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Pein pun lari dan Konan mengejarnya lagi. Tobi juga ikut-ikutan lari dibelakang Konan.

"Wah, coba lihat!! Ke3nya benar-benar gak ada matinya!! Pasti karena ketiganya rajin minum M****E yang membuat konsentrasi dan stamina mereka balik 100%" Komentar Kankurou.

Pein terus berlari….berlari….dan berlari….. sampai akhirnya dia dapat menyusul Chiyo-baasama yang dari tadi masih nguber-nguber Sasori sampe ke Suna.

Sementara itu di Konoha, Hidan, Kisame dan Kakuzu akhirnya berhasil merayap naik dengan selamat keatas burung tanah liatnya Deidara. Sedangkan Deidara sendiri menatap reruntuhan Konoha dengan penyesalan yang mendalam.

"_Kenapa gue bego banget ya? Padahal gue hampir ngedapetin cewek pujaan gue. Oh, Ms.X gimana keadaan lo sekarang?" _Batin Deidara. Terjawab sudah satu pertanyaan, ternyata persaan yang dialami Deidara adalah cinta bukan perasaan kebelet boker belaka.

Begitulah acara Take Me Out Konoha berakhir dengan teramat sangat sungguh benar-benar tragis, tak satupun pria single Akatsuki yang berhasil mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Kecuali Itachi mungkin, hmmm kira-kira dia lagi ngapain ya? Intip yuuukk!!!

Disebuah negeri antah berantah tampak seorang cowok super ganteng, cuakep dan sekseh sedang dikerubuti cewek-cewek yang mengaku sebagai fans dadakan cowok cakep bernama Itachi itu. Dikerubuti begitu Itachi merasa risih.

"Tsunade mana sich, kok lama banget," Gerutu Itachi.

"Hmmm, maaf. Anda yang bernama Uchiha Itachi?" Tanya seorang pria yang nyelip diantara kerumunan cewek-cewek yang masih ngeliatin Itachi dengan mupeng.

"Iya," Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Ini, ada pesan untuk Anda" Pria berkacamata dengan rambut perak sebahu yang diikat kebelakang itu menyodorkan sebuah catatan kecil pada Itachi.

Itachi membaca catatan itu dengan seksama.

_**Itachi sayang, maaf aku terpaksa menggadaikanmu karena aku kalah berjudi dan seluruh uangku habis. Aku janji, kalau aku menang judi suatu saat nanti, kau akan kutebus kembali. **_

_**Love**_

_**Tsunade**_

---------OWARI-------

Wkwkwkwkwkwk…..

Akhirnya fic ini berakhir dengan nista….

Gomen kalo endingnya aneh and gaje abis. Tapi tetep author yang nista dan gak berbakat tapi nekat ini, memohon reviewnya dengan teramat sangat.

Buat yang masih penasaran dengan siapakah Ms.X, dapatkan jawabannya di fic author yang lain. Makanya jangan lupa baca dan review fic author yang lain ya….

Just a simple clue Ms.X itu bukan OC buatan author tapi salah satu chara di Naruto sendiri. Ayo tebak siapa…..???

Oiya, author mau ngucapin makasih yang sedalam-dalamnya buat para reader yang udah meluangkan waktu berharga mereka untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Apalagi yang bacanya dari part 1, nuhuuuun piisaaaan. Terutama buat yang udah ngereview Thank you very much…..

The last but not least, jangan lupa review ya *ditimpuk reader karena bawel*

Thanxs Minna san……!!!!!!


End file.
